1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of assembling a remote keyless entry (RKE) transmitter. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of maintaining the battery of an RKE transmitter in position in the housing during assembly of the transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle RKE system includes a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter is a small device typically carried on a key ring. One type of transmitter includes a plastic housing made of first and second mating housing parts. Two batteries are enclosed in the housing. The transmitter is assembled on a conveyor line by laying the batteries loosely on the first housing part, moving the parts farther along the conveyor for more assembly steps, then placing the second housing part on top of the first. It can be difficult to maintain the batteries in position on the first housing part during the further assembly of the transmitter.
The present invention is a method of assembling a remote keyless entry transmitter having a housing and at least one battery in the housing. The method comprises the steps of providing a first housing part and a battery to be assembled with the first housing part; positioning the battery in a desired location on the first housing part; and applying a magnetic field to the battery to maintain the battery in the desired location in the housing part during further assembly of the remote keyless entry transmitter.